Last Chance
by beyoncefan
Summary: The sequel to Holding Feelings Back. Payson let Austin go right after the Olympics after he practically chose his Mr. Colbalt career over her. Can she finally get over him when she meets an old friend at college? Payson/Nicky. Paystin. Nickelly.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note**: **The sequel of **_**Holding Feelings Back **_**is finally up! You may be confused a little if you haven't read **_**Holding Feelings Back**_**. But you'll be fine without reading the it, it'll be just be better if you did. I will try to update as much as possible. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: <span>

A year after Austin and Payson got together it was finally the Olympics. They both won the all- around gold. It was supposed to be the happiest moment of their lives, but it wasn't.

….

_The night of the Olympics_:

_**Payson and Austin had just won the All-Around Gold medal for gymnastics. They were on their way to the big celebratory party. Payson could not help but smile the whole way there as they were in the limo. Her head was resting on his chest and his hand was around her waist.**_

"_**Austin, can you believe this? This is amazing! Pinch me, please!" Payson said, astonished. **_

"_**Yeah, I know. What a night…" Austin said gloomily. **_

_**Payson could tell something was wrong, but she could not put her finger on it. They both won the All-Around Gold! What could possibly be wrong with this perfect day?**_

"_**Austin, is something wrong?" Payson asked concerned, looking at Austin straight in his eyes.**_

_**Austin sighed. He knew she would figure out something was wrong eventually. He just didn't know how to tell her his big news.**_

"_**No, it's fine. I don't want to ruin your night."**_

_**Payson frowned. "Austin, it already was ruined as soon as I realized something was wrong with you. You might as well tell me now." **_

"_**Alright. You're right." Austin sighed.**_"_**Okay, so, you know my Mr. Kolbalt thing right?"**_

"_**Yeah…"**_

"_**Well... my contract isn't up yet and I have to finish it. My manager won't let me get out of it." **_

"_**That fine. I mean, how long till your contract is up?"**_

_**Austin sighed. This was the part he was dreading. "One year." **_

"_**A year? 365 days?" Payson paused, trying to process this whole thing." Where?"**_

"_**Italy."**_

_**Payson's eyes widened. "So let me get this straight. You're moving to Italy for a year?" Payson didn't know what to say. She had already planned out this great future with Austin, starting with them moving in together after the Olympics. This just didn't fit into the plan.**_

_**Austin nodded. "But, Pay, we can make the long-distance thing work, right?"**_

_**Tears started to fall down Payson's face as she shook her head. "Austin… I've seen one of your Mr. Kolbalt shoots. You're a totally different person. You're kissing girls left and right. I understand that's part of the image, but I can't live with the fact that you can be with a different girl in a different continent, for a whole year!"**_

"_**Payson, I would never cheat on you! Don't you trust me?" **_

_**"I do, b****_ut_ Austin, you and are physically the same person, and once you press your lips on another girl's, that's cheating. Whether your Austin Tucker or Mr. Kolbalt!" **_

_**Austin's heart dropped. He knew that she was right. He really didn't want to do this Mr. Colbalt thing, but he knew he had to. **_

"_**Austin, wh-what about all our plans? Moving in together after the Olympics?" Payson was now sobbing.**_

_**Austin engulfed her in a tight hug. "You know I don't want to do this…"**_

"_**Then why are you doing this?" Payson questioned her boyfriend.**_

"_**My manager is making me." **_

"_**Austin, I love you, and I know you would never cheat on me, but…" Payson paused.**_

"_**But what?" Austin asked worried of what she might say.**_

"_**But what if your manager wants you to kiss another girl for your photo shoot or something? I just… I just can't live with the fact that you can be kissing another girl. I'm sorry, Austin." **_

…_**..**_

That was the end of Austin and Payson's relationship. A couple months later, Payson went off to college at Stanford University. She wasn't alone, Lauren and Kaylie had followed her there as well. Emily decided to go to a college closer to Damon. Payson was still really down about the break up, but she realized it was time to move on . It was good timing because later on that school year, Payson ran into an old friend.

….

"_**Payson Keeler?" Payson turned around to see who was calling her name, in one of Stanford's many libraries. She knew that voice, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she had a feeling in her gut that it was…**_

"_**Nicky Russo?" Payson questioned as she went to hug him. "Since when did you go here?" Payson replied shocked. **_

"_**Since a few months after the Olympics. In other words… freshman year." Nicky paused and took a look at Payson. "Wow. You haven't changed a bit. Although, you tend to look more and more beautiful everytime I see you. I mean you've always been beautiful, but-" **_

_**Payson laughed. "I know what you mean, Nicky." **_

**_Nicky couldn't help, but keep smiling at Payson. As soon as he saw her, all of the old feelings came rushing back._**"_**It's funny because I could have sworn I saw Lauren at the café the other day, but I wasn't sure. I didn't want to say hi, in case it wasn't her. Could that have been her? Does she also go here?"**_

**_Payson chuckled._** "_**It probably was her, and yes she does go here." **_

"_**Listen, I gotta go, but we really should catch up sometime. Like dinner or something, sometime this week?" **_

_**Payson smiled. "Sure, that would be great! It's a plan." **_

…

Payson and Nicky ended up having these "plans" a lot, which eventually became dates. Payson started to remember why she had liked Nicky all those years ago, he was a really nice guy. After their third year of college, Payson and Nicky decided to get an apartment together. And that's where it all started…

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>:** I hope you liked the prologue! Look out for Chapter 1 of **_**Last Chance!**_** Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Decisions

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Make it or Break it.**

**Author's Note: Thank you to the one person who reviewed the prologue, and I agree. I do not like the Payson/Sasha pairing. He is way too old for her, and she needs someone her own age, vice-versa. No offense to all of you who like that pairing, but it is just disgusting to me. Anyways, Enjoy****!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>: Decisions

"Oh my God, Nicky! This is…This is gorgeous." Payson exclaimed as Nicky put on the bracelet that he bought for her.

"I'm glad that you like it." Nicky smiled.

"I don't. I love it. I really don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything. Just kiss me." Nicky suggested before he pressed his lips onto hers.

"But what exactly is all this for?" Payson asked, gesturing to the romantic dinner set in the living room in their apartment.

"I just wanted to do something special for you for being the best girlfriend in the world."

Payson laughed. "Thank you, Nicky."

"Anything for you, Payson. I love you."

Payson sighed. "Nicky-"

"It's Alright, Pay, you don't have to say anything that you're not ready to say." This wasn't the first time Nicky said the L-word to Payson. He was able to say it within the first six months of their relationship, but for some reason she's been unable to say it, and she doesn't know why.

Payson just smiled at him, unsure of what to say.

"Anyways, that's not the only reason why I did this for you… I have a surprise."

"Mmm… I like surprises…"

"I know. That's why we'll get to that till after dinner."

"Nicky, just tell me now!" Payson whined.

"Patience. Is key, Payson."

Payson chuckled. "Whatever. You're so full of shit."

The couple ate their dinner and little conversations for about 30 minutes before Payson became very impatient while Nicky was talking about his annoying dog back at home."

"Nicky! I don't care about how your dog peed on your shoe! Just tell me the surprise!"

"Geez… you are really, really impatient. But I guess I'll tell you now…"

"Finally!"

"So… you remember how we planned to move back to Boulder after graduation?" Nicky questioned.

"Yep."

"Well, I realized that I don't want to leave gymnastics world, ever."

Payson gave him a skeptical look. "Nicky, you know you can't become a gymnast again…"

Nicky laughed. "I know, Pay. I uh… I bought Denver Elite."

Payson's eyes widened. "What?"

"Yep. Denver. They made me the great gymnast I was." Payson didn't know what to say. Denver was, and still is the Rock's rivalry.

"That's, um, great, Nicky!"

"That's not it. I want you to be my co-coach."

"Excuse me?"

"Is that… a yes?"

Now Payson really didn't know what to say. She loves the Rock, always have and always will. Working for Denver is like betraying the Rock. The Rock was like her 2nd home. If she accepts Nicky's proposal, it would be like she'd be helping Denver beat the Rock, and she can't do that.

"I need time to think about it..."

"Uh, yeah sure! Take as long as you'd like."

…

Payson looked at her watch as she was waiting for Lauren to meet her for lunch for now fifteen minutes.

"Can I get you a drink, mam?" The waiter said.

"No thank you, I'm waiting for my friend, so I'll just order one when she gets here." Right as she said that, she looked up and saw Lauren making her way over to the table.

"Oh wait. Nevermind. She's here"

"Sorry, Pay, I got caught up while I was shopping."

"Of course…"

Payson looked at the waiter. "I'll have water."

"So will I." Lauren paused waiting till the waiter left to ask Payson what was going on. "So Pay, why was it urgent to have lunch with me?"

"You won't believe this. Nicky bought a gym!"

"Wow, really? What gym?"

"Denver Elite." Payson said.

As soon as Payson said that, Lauren chocked on her water. "D-Denver?" Payson nodded. "And he's going to coach?" Payson nodded, again. "Pay! Your practically sleeping with the devil!"

"Nicky is not the devil, and I'm not sleeping with him."

"Yeah sure…"

Payson rolled her eyes. "Anyway, that's not all."

"Oh God, what?"

"He wants me to coach with him!"

"Excuse me?" Lauren paused. "No, Payson, you _cannot_ work for Denver. The Rock is like our home. You're going to help it's enemy?"

"I know. I know. I understand, but I just feel bad. First, I can't even say 'I love you' to the guy, and now I don't even say yes to his offer. But I feel like if I say yes, I'd be cheating on the Rock with Denver."

"Why can't you say 'I love you?'" Lauren paused. "I mean, you guys have been dating for like 3 years."

"I really don't know. I want to say it, I really do, but I don't want to say it if I don't mean it, yet."

"Does this have anything to do with… Austin?"

"What? Why would any of this have to do with Austin?"

"You were able to say the L-word before you guys even dated, do you think you might-"

"Lauren, none of this has anything to do with Austin. Austin and I are ancient history, that's all you need to know."

"Alright! If you say so…" Lauren paused. "Anyway, what are you going to do about the Denver thing?"

Payson shook her head. "I can't work for Denver. I would just feel dirty if I did, you know. I'm going to have to just tell him no. I just hope he takes it well."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: **I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Remember to review! Watch out for Chapter 2!**


	3. Chapter 2: Why Him?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Make it or Break It**

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I'm so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages, but between school, field hockey, and well… having a life, I have like no time. But I'm free right now, so I'm gonna update! Finally! I hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: <span>Why Him?

Payson and Nicky were lounged on their couch in their apartment watching television. It has been a week since she made her decision to decline Nicky's Denver proposal, but for some reason, it has been hard for her to actually tell him.

"Hey Nicky, uhm, remember when you asked me if I could coach with you in Denver?" Payson questioned out of the blue.

Nicky straightened up on the sofa. "Of Course. Why? Have you made a decision? Not that I'm rushing you into making a decision. I'm just wondering."

Payson nodded. "Yes. I've made a decision." Payson paused for about 10 seconds, while Nicky just stared at her. "Nicky… I can't coach for Denver. I know this means so much to you, and you wanted us to coach together, but the Rock was and will always be my home. I can't betray my home. You get that, right?"

Nicky smiled, although Payson could tell it was forced. "Of course I get it. It's totally understandable."

Payson kissed him. "But I will support you and your coaching through everything."

"Promise?" Nicky said as he spit on his hand and held his hand out for Payson to shake.

"Ew Nicky, you know I don't do that. Can't we just pinky-"

"Nope, just so I know you're legit."

Payson raised an eyebrow waiting for him to say 'just kidding' or something.

"Oh my goodness." She said as she realized that he was serious. "You are so disgusting." She said while she spit on her hand and held her hand out.

….

**-2 weeks after graduation-**

"Don't drop that box Nicky; they have all my medals in there." Payson warned.

Nicky and Payson were to move to their new apartment in Denver in about a week and a half, and they had some last minute packing to do.

"I'm not! I was an elite gymnast remember…. I think I can handle a box full of medals."

"Really? Cause you've already dropped 3 boxes. Luckily… they weren't fragile stuff."

"You know, we could really have gotten help with this."

"Oh Nicky, stop being so lazy."

Nicky rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

"So have you called the Assistant Coach yet to see how far along they are with the renovations?" Because Payson had declined his offer to coach with him, he decided to be head coach alone, but he also decided it would be best to hire an assistant coach, especially one who lives in Denver or atleast close, so they could tell him how close they were to finished since he is in California.

"Yep, she said they are about 98% there. Just a few little things left to do!"

"That's great Nicky, so you can open it up probably right when we get there."

"That's the plan" Nicky said as his phone rang. He checked it to see it was a text from the assistant coach. "Hmm…"

"What?" Payson asked.

"Apparently and conveniently, the Rock was also put up for sale, and someone bought it."

"Oh my God. Who?"

"I don't know. She didn't say…"

"Hm… interesting. Well. I'm sure he or she has nothing on the Great Coach Nicky."

All of sudden, they heard a loud thud, and Payson looked infront of her feet to find a box.

Nicky laughed. "Now who's the one dropping boxes?"

….

**-A week and a half later-**

"Wow this is great, Mr. Harts." Nicky said to the boss of the company who renovated Denver Elite.

Payson looked around the New Denver Elite. She was proud of Nicky. It defiantly looked better than the Denver she remembered. It might even look better than the Rock she remembered, which was tough to compete with.

"Yeah, this looks amazing." Payson added.

"Are you having second thoughts about not coaching, Keeler? Cause it's a little too late to change your mind." Nicky teased.

Payson rolled her eyes. "You are so not funny."

Mr. Harts interrupted their conversation. "Sorry to interrupt, but I better get going. It was nice doing business with you Mr. Russo." He said, shaking Nicky's hand.

"Yes. Thank you for everything." Mr. Harts left, leaving the couple alone.

"So where is Jessica?"

Nicky was confused for a second.

"The.. .assistant coach…" Payson reminded him.

"Oh yeah that's right. Uh, she can't make it today." Payson looked at him weirdly for a minute , but then brushed it off.

Nicky glanced outside the door to find a newspaper.

"Wow they already are sending newspaper?" Nicky asked as he walked to the door and picked it up.

"I guess so."

"Like I remember. Boring stuff." Nicky said while flipping through pages.

"It's Colorado. What do you expect?"

Nicky laughed. " I agree. What was I thinking?" He paused for a moment. "Oh look, something pretty interesting in the local news section."

Payson raised an eyebrow. "`What?"

"Two of most famous gyms in the country bought by former Olympic gymnasts." Nicky read as Payson laughed.

"Nicky that's not news if you already know it." Payson interrupted.

But he kept reading. "Denver Elite, known to produce several elite gymnasts, was recently bought by Nicky Russo." Nicky beamed proudly as he read off his name. " This gym was known to rival another famous gym that also produced elite gymnasts, The Rocky Mountains Gymnastics Training Center, also known as "The Rock." This gym was also bought by a gymnastics Olympian." Nicky paused in shock as he read,not outloud, who bought the Rock. "You have got to be kidding me..."

"What's wrong?" Payson asked worried.

" Great. This is just great. Why him?"

"Oh my God, Nicky, can you tell me what is wrong, or do I have to snatch that from you?"

"Okay, sorry." Nicky paused. "Alright, you won't believe who bought the Rock."

"Who?" Payson asked.

Nicky sighed. "Austin Tucker."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. How do you think Payson is going to react to this? Find out in Chapter 3! Review Please!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Make it or Break it.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3:<span> Surprises

"Austin Tucker?" Payson asked. Nicky nodded. "Austin Tucker… my ex…?" Nicky nodded, again.

"Let me see this." Payson snatched the newspaper from Nicky's hands.

"Geez! You could have asked… you didn't have to snatch it." Payson ignored him, scrutinizingly reading over the article about the Rock and Denver, finding out that it is, in fact, true.

Payson stood there in loss for words. She didn't know what to say. She was angry, confused, and shocked. The last time she saw Austin was before he went to Italy. He left her so heart broken, and she was still angry with him for that. She never wanted to see him again, or even hear his name, which is now inevitable.

"Payson?" Nicky raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Payson snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Nicky paused. "I mean, he's just an ex, right? Besides, you two only dated for a year."

Payson sighed. She never told Nicky how serious their relationship was, even though it was only a year. She never felt the need to tell him, leaving him under the impression that it was just a long fling.

"You're right. It's no big deal. He's just an ex."

…..

Three days later, the new Denver Elite finally opened. Payson decided to come to the grand opening to support Nicky. They were there very early to set some things up, such as banners and extra mats.

"I think there is one more banner left, Nicky." Payson said, walking into Nicky's office.

"Alright, cool. Thanks Payson for setting up all the decorations, too."

Payson smiled. "No problem. It's the least I can do."

"Alright. Be careful while putting the last banner up, though, it's supposed to go pretty high up on the wall."

"Don't worry Nicky. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself." Payson said while walking out of Nicky's office.

As Payson was hanging up the banner on the wall, she heard the main door open. She looked at her watch. She wondered who else would be here this early in the morning. She then remembered about Jessica, the assistant coach. Wanting to meet the assistant for the first time, Payson stepped off the ladder. When she got off and turned around to look at the person walking out from the door, she realized that it wasn't the assistant coach. It was Kelly. Kelly Parker.

…..

Austin walked into the Rock for the first time since the renovations he made were fully completed. It was almost a completely different Rock, anybody with eyes could still tell it was the Rock, but it definitely was not the same. A rush of memories came back as he looked around; the first day he started to train here, when he started to date Kaylie, and of course, when he fell in love with Payson. He shook his head, the last thing he needed right now was to reminisce about the past.

He opened the newspaper that was delivered to the Rock. He skimmed through the pages. He stopped when he got to the cartoons. Austin has never been a newspaper person, but when he did, he always enjoyed the cartoon section. He took a moment to laugh at the pointless cartoons before flipping through more pages, stopping at the Local section.

Austin read the article about the Rock and Denver stopping at a specific line: "Denver Elite, known to produce several elite gymnasts, was recently bought by Nicky Russo." _Nicky Russo._ The jerk who is dating Payson, so he has heard. He angrily dropped the newspaper back on the ground, before walking back into the Rock.

While he walked back into the gym, he heard a voice. "Hey Austin!" The man and woman assistant coaches exclaimed while walking into the gym together.

Austin decided to also coach alone, but to hire two assistant coaches, Kevin and Michelle. He was convinced that they had a secret thing going on, even though they claimed they were just friends.

"Hey Kevin. Hey Michelle." Austin eyed them suspiciously. "Funny that you two show up at the same time, _together._"

Kevin and Michelle exchanged glances with each other.

"We uhm-" Kevin looked at Michelle, signaling for her to save him.

"We decided, you know, to car pool!" Michelle said. Kevin smiled and nodded.

"Yeah! Go global warming prevention!" Kevin added.

"Alright… if you say so" Austin laughed. This was going to be a long ride.

….

"Kelly Parker… what are you doing here?"

"I'm the new assistant coach, duh." Kelly paused. "Where's Nicky?"

"In his office, but wait a minute. You are not the assistant coach, Nicky told me her name was Jessica…"Something then clicked into Payson's mind. Could Nicky have lied to her?

"Hmm… looks like your little boyfriend lied to you. I thought a relationship was supposed to be about trust, not about lies."

Payson frowned, she knew that Kelly was just trying to mess with her head, but she was starting to realize that Kelly was right.

"Excuse me, Kelly." Payson said angrily walking to Nicky's office.

"Nicky!" Payson yelled, as she opened his office door.

"Yeah? Is something wrong." Nicky asked worried.

Payson closed the office door. "No, only that!" She pointed to Kelly.

Nicky looked to where he was pointing to. "I don't know-"

"Cut the crap, Nicky. I know you lied."

"Look, Payson, I'm sorry."

"Did you really think I would never find out?"

"I was going to tell you…"

"When? When were you going to tell me that this "Jessica girl" is actually Kelly Parker?" Payson paused. "You know we don't get along!"

"And that's why I held off telling you."

Payson rolled her eyes. "You know I thought I was able to trust you. I guess not." She said while walking out of the door.

"Where are you going?" Nicky yelled.

"_That _is none of your business."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Austin is back, finally! He and Payson will finally meet up at some point, I just don't know when. Please review! It motivates me to update sooner. So, Review, Review, Review! Watch out for Chapter 4!<strong>


	5. Chapter 4: The Truth

**Author's Note: So sorry I haven't updated in so long. School and field hockey have really been taking up so much of my time, but field hockey is pretty much over so I should have more time to update now. Also, I've been trying to think of how to organize all my idea for this story together. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Make It Or Break It**

Chapter 4: The Truth

Payson slammed the door of hers and Nicky's apartment, angry about what happened today. How could he not tell her that he hired Kelly Parker as the assistant coach? She thought he was the one person that she could trust.

'I feel so betrayed,' Payson thought to herself.

Payson put on the television to watch re-runs of her favorite show, _Pretty Little Liars, _hoping to get her mind off of the situation. 'Funny that I'm watching a show about liars,' she thought.

...

"Jenna" Austin said as he walked into the Rock manager's office.

The brunette looked up from the computer and smiled. "Good Morning, Austin!" she said as she quickly put on some lip gloss.

"Good Morning." Austin replied

Jenna got up from her seat, wanting Austin to take notice of her new outfit. It was a casual, black strapless dress, with red high heals. Though, the dress seemed to be very low cut. Austin was confused. When he had interviewed her, she seemed a lot more conservative.

"Is there anything you need?"

Austin knew she was flirting with him, and he wasn't going to lie to himself, she was an attractive girl, but he could never actually see himself with her. "Yes. I wanted to make sure every gymnast who registered is under file."

"Yes. I have everything under control." She said slowly as she stepped closer to Austin, till she was about a foot away from him.

"Good. Thank you. I guess I should make sure everything is set up."

"I'm here whenever you need me." She smiled at him.

Austin smiled back at her leaving the office. 'Oh goodness, what have I gotten myself into.' he thought to himself.

...

Nicky stepped through the door of his and Payson's apartment at 9:00 P.M on the dot very nervously. Today had been a long day. Meeting all of the overly excited gymnasts and trying to keep them in line had really worn him out. But most of all, he felt bad for lying to Payson, he thought he was doing the right thing by not telling her, though. He knew that he lost part of her trust, but hopefully he gain it back.

"Payson, are you home?"

"I'm in the kitchen." Payson replied.

Nicky walked into the kitchen to find Payson eating an apple.

"Pay, can we talk?"

"Sure." Nicky could tell she wasn't as mad as she was when she left Denver that morning, but he could tell she was still angry.

He pulled her into the living room.

"Look, Pay, I know you're mad at me and I've lost a lot of your trust, but I swear I thought it was the best thing to do!"

Payson nodded " Nicky I'm not mad about the whole Kelly Parker situation anymore."

"Really? You're not?"

Payson shook her head "No. I understand you were looking out for me. But, I am mad at the fact that you tried to lie about it!"

Nicky sighed. "Payson I'm sorry. I don't like lying to you, but the truth is... I just can't stand the thought of losing you. You're the one for me. I love you, which is why I have to ask you this..."

He got down on one knee, and took a small jewelry box out of his pocket. "Payson Keeler, will you marry me?"

Payson gasped, accidentally dropping her apple on the ground. "Oh my goodness." She paused. "Nicky, I don't know what to say!" Nicky smiled. "I would love if you said 'yes'"

She stared at him for about 30 seconds, open-mouthed. "Pay, are you... alive?"

"Yeah, but Nicky, I really don't know what to say..." Payson smiled. "Let me think about it, okay?"

Nicky stared at her for what seemed like forever. "Now are you alive?" Payson asked, mimicking what he asked her earlier.

Nicky cleared his throat. "Yeah" He stood up and took both of hands in his. "And look, take all the time you need. You're not being rushed."

Payson nodded. "I know, and Nicky. I thought you should know... I love you, too." Payson finally said.

He smiled. "Took you long enough to say." Nicky joked, before he kissed her on the lips.

...

The next day was very hectic for everybody. Nicky called Payson from Denver Elite early in the morning to run an errand for him.

"Why do I have to do it?"Payson wined , holding a folder of papers.

"Because I'm very busy today, and I don't have time to take a trip to Boulder." Nicky said.

"Why can't you just email Austin her information?" One of the gymnasts, Katie Marshall, had registered under Denver Elite and had switched over to the Rock, and Austin needed her file of important information.

"Because information like this can't be emailed. It has to be personally delivered!"

Payson frowned. "Please Payson." Nicky added with his best puppy-dog face.

She sighed. "You owe me big for this." Payson said as she left the gym to go to leave to the Rock.

...

Payson sat in her car in the parking lot of the Rock for what seemed like hours, but it was only ten minutes. The whole ride there she was wondering what it would be like to meet Austin for the first time in about 4 years. What would she say to him? Would he look different? Would he have the same personality? Payson shook her head, this was not about her and Austin. It was about getting Katie Marshall's file to the Rock, and that's it.

She got out of her car and stepped into the Rock. She has to say it looks really good maybe even better than Denver. Austin really did a good job with the renovations.

"Is that who I think it is?" A gymnast who was in the middle of her beam routine said.

" Oh my goodness! That's Payson Keeler." another gymnast said.

Austin was currently helping a gymnast on bars when he heard Payson's name being mentioned by several of the gymnasts. He looked up and saw Payson Keeler standing by the door. He discreetly pinched himself to see if this was a dream. It was not. He stood there for about a minute just staring at her.

"Austin? Coach Austin?" The small, dirty blonde gymnast he was helping on bars said, as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He looked at her.

"Look! It's Payson Keeler!" She pointed at Payson.

Austin sighed. "I see... Keep practicing this; I'll be right back."

The gymnast nodded as Austin walked over to Payson.

"Everybody get back to work!" Austin yelled at the shocked gymnasts.

"Hey stranger." Austin said as he walked up to Payson.

Payson knew that voice, it was the one and only, Austin Tucker's. Payson turned around faked a smiled. "Austin! Good to see you!"

Austin smiled back and hugged her. "Good to see you too, Pay! Let's go up my office."

...

"I'm not staying long. I just came by to drop off Katie's file." Payson said as she handed him the file.

"Oh okay, thank you."

There was a bit of an awkward silence before Austin spoke up. "So... how's Nicky?"

"So.. how was Italy?" Payson shot back at him.

"You never answered my question." Austin said.

"Neither did you." Payson countered.

"Okay... fine. It was good. I had a lot of fun. Now your turn."

"He's good. He's a lot of fun. So, how did you know I was dating him?"

"That's not important."

"Well then neither is this conversation." Payson said as she got up from the seat to leave Austin's office.

"So, you're just gonna leave?"

Payson turned around to look at Austin. "You know, Austin,let's not forget... I'm not the one who left." Payson paused. "If you know what I mean."

Austin frowned. He couldn't hide the truth anymore. "You wanna know how I knew you were dating Russo?" Austin asked.

Payson sighed. "Alright, how?"

"Because as soon as I got to Italy, I realized that I couldn't stand being away from you!" Austin paused. "I was in Italy for about a month before I realized that I had to go back and get you back. So, I _left _Italy a month after I got there and took the first plane to Stanford, California."

Payson now had tears in her eyes. "and?"

"And so then I took a taxi to Stanford University. While I was walking around the campus, I happened to see Lauren. She told me that you had moved on and that you were dating Nicky. She told me that the one girl I had ever loved was dating Nicky Russo! " Austin was now pretty much yelling.

Tears were rolling down Payson's face. " If you loved me so much, then why didn't you come find me?"

"Because." Austin paused "Because I was afraid of what you would say." He paused again. "I guess those feelings haven't gone away."

"Austin. Dont." Tears started to fall down her face again. "You don't get to do this! I've moved on; Nicky even proposed to me, yesterday!"

Austin looked at her bare hand. "Really? I don't see a ring..."

"I.. I said I would think about it." She informed him.

Austin nodded. "Can I just ask one question?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you love him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love him." Austin repeated.

"What?" Payson sighed. "He makes me happy, Austin. That's all you need to know."

Austin nodded. " I guess that's what I was afraid you would say 4 years ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A lot happened that chapter, I know. I hope you enjoyed it! Review Please! Like I said before, the more you review, the more it'll motivate me to update quicker.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5: Confrontation

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Make It or Break It. I wish :(**

Chapter 5: Confrontation

"Morning Kelly. I forgot to tell you something," Nicky said as he walked into Kelly's office.

"Before you do, take a look at this." Kelly said, looking pretty amused.

Nicky walked over to Kelly to see what she was looking at. "What's that?" Nicky asked pointing to what Kelly was looking at.

"Pictures of the old days here." Kelly said, smiling. She loved it at Denver Elite; they were like the family she never really had.

Nicky started hysterically laughing. "What?" Kelly asked.

"Your hair in that picture!" Nicky countered.

"I wore that hair style like everyday, thank you very much."

"Oh yeah, that's right, your... what do they call em?...Devi-" He was cut off by a hit from Kelly on his arm, trying to prevent him from what he was going to say.

"Fun buns! They were fun buns! Not devil horns!" The brunette corrected him, while turning over to the next picture.

"What were you so angry about here?"she asked.

Nicky took the picture out of her hands to take a better look. "Hm... well. everyone else seems to really happy, and I seem really pissed, and... wet..." Nicky started to put the pieces together.

"And there are colorful stuff all over the ground..."

"Water balloons!" Nicky and Kelly exclaimed at the same time.

She laughed. "I remember now! It was your birthday, and you refused to let loose just for that day, so we decided to have a little fun and bring cake, balloons, and-" Nicky cut her off. "and water balloons."

"Of course!" She continued. " So, we decided to throw water balloons at you, so you wouldn't run away from the party!"

"Yeah, now I remember why I was mad! It was my birthday, not 'Prank Nicky Day!'"

"You are such a party-pooper, Russo."

"No, I'm not." Nicky said.

"Yes you are."

"No."

"Whatever, Nicky." Kelly paused. "By the way, what did you need to tell me?"

Nicky thought for a second before remembering that he was going to tell her that he proposed to Payson two days ago.

"Eh.. Its not important, anymore," Nicky said. He didn't feel the need to tell Kelly. She didn't need to know, considering Payson said left it as a 'maybe' and not a 'yes.'

...

Payson heard a knock on the door as she was making lunch that afternoon. She went to the door and looked out the peep-door to see the face of the girl she spent most of her life with.

"Becca!" She exclaimed as she quickly opened the door.

"Payson!" She practically ran Payson over while she was hugging her.

"What in the world are you doing here, Becca? You should be in California at school!"

Becca released from the hug. "I decided to take three days off! I needed to come visit you! I haven't seen you in forever, sis!"

"I know, Becca, but do you really want to be kicked out of UCLA during your first year?"

"Oh stop, Payson, be happy that I'm here." Becca countered.

Payson smiled. "I am."

"So, are you gonna offer me a seat?"

Payson laughed. "You never change, do you?" Payson said, as they both sat down on the couch.

Becca shook her head. "So, how's your Nicky?"

"He's good... speaking of Nicky... uhm.. I forgot to tell you something."

Becca's eyes widened. "Oh God, Payson. You're pregnant, aren't you?"

"Oh my God, no!" Payson sighed. "I was gonna say Nicky proposed to me."

Becca squealed. "Payson! Really? What did you say?"

"I said... I had to think about it."

Becca looked at her skeptically and confused. "Why..."

"I don't know. I mean I love him...at least I think I do."

"What do you mean you "think" you do?"

"Austin told me something the other day."

"What does Austin have to do..." she paused. "Oh my God, Pay! You still love Austin!"

"What? No! Relax Becca. It's not that."

"Then what?"

"I went over to the Rock the other day, and we were catching up, and somehow that turned into arguing, and then he told me something kinda huge." she sighed. " Bascially, he told me that when he left for Italy, he came back for me a month later, but found out I was already dating Nicky."

Becca's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Yeah, I know. Then he started asking me if I really loved Nicky and stuff."

"What did you say?"

"I said I was happy with Nicky and that's all he needed to know."

"So you don't love Austin anymore?"

"To be honest, I'm just confused." Payson paused. "I think where I am right now with Nicky is where I should be, its where I need to be and he loves me. So, why in world would I give up someone who obviously loves me, you know?"

"I don't know." Becca sighed. "You tell me."

...

It was the end of the day and Nicky was about to lock up. Kelly had already left for the day. He suddenly heard a knock on his office door. From the corner of his eye, he could see a tall man around his age. He then turned around fully facing the door to find Austin Tucker.

He quickly opened up the door to let him in.

"Tucker. What brings you here?" Nicky said.

"I just thought we could talk a little."

"Uhm... okay... take a seat." Nicky said ,gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Thanks." Austin said as he sat down.

Nicky sat on his chair waiting for Austin to say something.

"So hows life been?" Nicky was the first one to speak up.

"Good, you know, I actually just spoke to Payson the other day when she came over to the Rock."

"Cool." Nicky was confused why they were having this conversation or why Austin had even come. "If you don't mind me asking... why are you here?"

Austin sighed. "I guess I'll just get to the point." He paused. "If you make Payson happy, then I'm happy, and I don't wanna mess with her happiness. So, my point is, if you hurt her, I'll make your life hell, got it?"

Nicky leaned back in his chair. "Is that a threat?"

"It's a warning." Austin automatically answered.

"Well Tucker, thanks for the 'warning' but I need to lock up so you should get going."

Austin got up from his seat to leave. "Look. I don't want us to be on bad terms; I think your a good guy, but I care about Payson way too much to watch her get hurt."

"Yeah, okay, sure. I get it." Nicky said sarcastically.

Austin opened the door and left the office. He was not going to watch Payson get hurt; he was definitely not going to let her get hurt either.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors' Note: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Look out for Chapter 6! I have a feeling there will be a lot of drama coming up!<strong>


	7. Chapter 6: My Future, Your Future

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Make It or Break It. If I did, there will be a massive change in couples. **

Chapter 6: My Future, Your Future, or Our Future?

Payson held the paper in her hands that could determine her future for the next few years. The Little Tootie Tumblers had offered her a job as an assistant coach, although she was probably a better coach than their head coach. If she would accept the offer, she would start working there in about 3 months. Payson had practically become a "house girlfriend" since she graduated and moved back to Colorado, and that wasn't the type of person she wanted to be. She had to stay somewhat busy, and laying around all day in the apartment wasn't exactly what she went to college and spent her whole life being a gymnast for.

The Little Tootie Tumblers wasn't exactly a serious gym. It was targeted for little kids who were just beginning their journey s gymnasts. She did not mind though; it beats doing nothing with her life, and she has always loved kids, and one day hoped to have some of her own.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a loud slam of the apartment door. She quickly walked out of her room to see what was wrong.

"Nicky?" she said as she saw him angrily walk past her and into the bedroom door.

He did not reply.

She followed Nicky into the room, and grabbed his arm, but he jerked away from her. "Nicky, what's wrong, and where have you been?"

"Where have I been?" He finally replied. "Where have _I_ been?"

"Yes, where have you been?" she said putting emphasis on each word.

"Why don't you ask your boyfriend or whatever the hell you two are, and also ask him to stay out of our lives. Tell him to stay out of my life, Payson!"

Payson frowned. "Nicky, what are you talking about."

"I'm talking about Austin Tucker coming into my office, after hours, threatening me about some bull shit! " He paused. "Tell me Payson, did you tell that ass hole to come talk to me?"

"Nicky, I really don't know what you are talking about."

"Just ask him, then. Don't ask me. See what he has to say."

"No, I want to know what _you_ have to say!" When he didn't reply, she decided to change the topic.

"I got a letter today from The Little Tootie Tumblers. They want me to coach for them."

Nicky looked at her. "What? As head coach?"

"What does it matter?"

"I don't what you to be their head coach."

"Why? It's not like they are any competition to Denver. Nicky, they are little kids!" She paused. "And, tell me, since when did you start making decisions for me."

"I'm not making decisions for you Payson, but I feel like you are planning your life without me."

"How? How in the world am I planning my life without you?"

"Hmm… lets think. How about my proposal that you've practically forgotten about!"

She knew it. She knew something foul was coming from his breath, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it, until she smelled a big whiff of alcohol from him. "Nicky are you drunk?"

He shrugged. "So what if I am. Why do you care?"

Payson looked at him with disbelief. "Are you kidding me? Why do I care? See, that is what you will not do. You will not step in here drunk, yelling me about some crap that happened between you and Austin Tucker that I don't even know a thing about. You will not come in here drunk, deciding about what I want to do with my life. And you certainly will not come in here drunk, pressuring me into making a decision about your proposal. It's my life!"

"You're right, and this is my life, too. I can't keep waiting for you to take your precious time and plan your life out and totally forget about the plans I wanted us to make together. I have to get my life going, and my life can't pause while you are making these 'decisions."

"And if you really love me, you'd know love can wait."

"But I can't. I can't wait, Payson. How long is it going to take you?"

"A month, 3 months, 6 months, a year. I don't know Nicky, maybe I'm not ready to get married right now."

"Exactly, and maybe I'm not ready to wait. I think it's time I start thinking about my what's best for me. What's best for my future."He paused, as he went toward the bedroom door. "I'm going to spend the night at a friend's place tonight. It'll help me clear my mind. "

She shrugged. "Fine. " Payson replied as he walked out the door.

"I was offered assistant coach, by the way!" She yelled as she heard the apartment door slam.

…

-The Next Day-

Austin didn't know how he ended up kissing Jenna in his office, but he was, and he had to say, it wasn't all that bad. He was a guy after all.

"It's getting late. I think we should head out."

"But why?" Jenna whined leaning in for another kiss, but Austin pulled away.

"Well, I-" He was interrupted when someone barged though his office door. That someone was Payson.

"Austin! We need to talk." Payson then realized she was interrupting something.

"Oh. Uhm... Was I interrupting something?"

"Well, kin-" Jenna said, before Austin quickly interrupted. "Jenna why don't you start heading out. Like I said, it's getting late."

Jenna glared at Payson, before glaring at Austin. "Fine…"

Payson rolled her eyes and shook her head as Jenna left the office.

"Austin, we need to talk., now."

"Okay, why don't you sit down."

"No, I didn't drive an hour to sit down. I came to talk. In fact, I came to more than talk, I came to ask why in the world you keep trying to cut into my life? I mean, what did you even say to Nicky last night?"

"He told you." It came out as more of a statement than a question.

"Of course he told me; I'm his girlfriend!"

"Payson, I swear, all I said to the guy was that he shouldn't hurt you; that's it."

"So, you didn't threaten him." She paused. "Don't lie to me, Austin; you owe me that much.

"I didn't threaten anyone; I warned him."

"What's the difference?"

"I only told him that I was going to make his life hell if he hurt you. I didn't say I would kill him!"

"That's still a threat!"

"Look, I was only trying to protect you!"

"But I don't need you to protect me, Austin! I'm twenty-two, I don't need Superman to come to my rescue!"

"Payson-"

"Look, you and me," Payson pointed back and forth between the two of them. "We're over. We have no more relation to each other. I can't even call you a friend. There is _nothing_ between us anymore. So I don't need you to bud into my life and threaten my boyfriend." She paused, cooling down a bit. "I moved on, and so should you. Although, it looks like you already have." She said, gesturing to the curious Jenna who Payson could still see through the glass door.

"Jenna and I-"

"You don't need to explain, Austin. Like I said, I've moved on, so please just… leave me alone."

Payson turned around, heading for the door. Before she walked out, she turned around to look at Austin again. "Goodbye, Austin, and good luck with the rest of your life." She said, gesturing to Jenna again.

…

"Nick don't you think you should go back to Payson?" Kelly Parker paused, handing Nicky a cup of coffee. "I mean, her and I aren't exactly what you would call 'friends' but I do feel bad for her. She's probably worried about you."

"I need time away from her to think about…stuff."

Nicky had been staying at Kelly's apartment for the since his fight with Payson, and he wasn't ready to go back.

"Well, stay as long as you want; I'm here for you, always."

"Thanks, Kelly. Thank you for all of this."

"No problem, Nick." Kelly said as Nicky got up from his seat to go hug her.

When Nicky pulled away from the hug, before he knew it, his lips had collided with Kelly's. Somehow they were unable to stop, and he didn't care.

"Bedroom?" Kelly finally said, releasing from the kiss.

Nicky quickly nodded. "Mhm."

Nicky didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he wasn't about to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! It was kind of a long one. Review please! The more you review, the faster chapters will come! Tell me things you would want to see happen, maybe I can make it happen! <strong>


	8. Chapter 7: Surprise Calls and Texts

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Make It or Break It. If I did, I probably wouldn't be on here. **

Chapter 7: Surprise Calls and Texts

"**Brandon, honey, can you go help mommy tell daddy and Leah that dinner is almost ready?" Payson asked her two-year son, while she cooked. **

**The dirty-blonde little boy got up from playing with his Toy Story play figures to go run toward the door leading to the backyard. **

**Payson glanced at her son, and saw he was not wearing any shoes, and quickly stopped him. **

"**Sweetie, where are your shoes?" **

**Brandon pointed outside to where his muddy shoes were. Payson sighed as she carefully picked up the little boy and went outside to their backyard. **

"**Guys, dinner is almost ready; it's time to go inside!" Payson yelled at her husband, who was spotting their daughter on her layout in their backyard. **

"**Coming!" her six-year old daughter shouted. When five minutes passed and they still didn't come, Payson went and tapped her husband's shoulder. **

"**Come on, I'm sure the food is ready by now." Payson said. **

"**Alright, Leah, that's enough for today." Her husband said to their daughter. **

Payson woke up from her dream with a fast heartbeat. She must have dreamed about her future after constantly thinking about it and the Little Tootie Tumblers the night before; her mind must have connected the two, love life and kids, and created the dream she had. Payson rubbed her head; the dream was giving her a headache. She had spent ten minutes trying to figure out who her husband was in the dream. The man in the dream was wearing some type of club team jacket, but she couldn't remember which one. She also knows that her husband was a brunette. She is sure it was Nicky, but something in the back of her mind was telling her there could be a possibility it was Austin. There was one thing she remembered in the dream- the color of her son's eyes. They were blue.

"I have green eyes; Nicky has brown eyes; Austin has..." Payson paused. "Blue eyes."

Payson shook her head. "It's just a dream." She mumbled to herself.

She picked up her phone from the nightstand and glanced at the date. It's been three days since her and Nicky's fight, three days since he has been home.

Payson looked at the time, it was 6:30. Nicky should be at Denver Elite by now. It's time to take a little trip to the Rock's rival gym, she thought to herself.

…..

'_So what's the plan for tonight?' _Kelly and Nicky have been texting for the past 20 minutes, even though they were in the same building.

'_**I don't know. The usual?' **_ Nicky smiled as he texted back.

'_Yeah… about the usual… I think I should go on the pill.' _

'_**Why? I use condoms.' **_

Kelly frowned. 'Is he that stupid?' she thought. '_Yes, but condoms BREAK. Haven't you watched the secret life?' _

'_**No…' **_

'_Degrassi?' _

'_**No. I'm a guy. Guys don't watch those shows.' **_

'_That's not true.' _

'_**Yes it is.' **_

'_Alright, whatever Russo. I'll pick up some dinner before I get home.'_

'_**Oh, so now it's "home"?' **_

'_Yeah I guess ' _

'_**Just remember Payson can't find out about any of this. I'll be looking forward to tonight. ;)' **_Little did Nicky know what that last text, didn't quite get to Kelly. It got to someone else.

…..

Jenna was currently sitting in Austin's office doing absolutely nothing. Austin was helping a junior gymnast on her floor routine. Suddenly, she heard a phone buzz. She knew it wasn't her own, so she looked around for a minute only to find Austin's phone.

Jenna rolled her eyes, as she opened up Austin's phone to read the text.

Her eyes grew big as she read the text that was sent to Austin. She couldn't believe what she just read.

….

"So when are you coming home?" a curious Payson asked Nicky in his office.

"I don't know. I think I need a bit more time." Nicky answered.

Payson looked down. "Okay." There was a bit of an awkward silence, before Payson broke it. "So, where have you been staying?"

"A friend's house."

There was another awkward silence. There was so much that Payson wanted to ask him, but for some reason she had a hard time spilling it out of her mouth.

"Not to be rude or anything, Payson, but is that why you came over here?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay and see how you were doing." Payson finally looked up again. "I guess I also wanted to see your face." She then started to laugh hysterically.

Nicky started to laugh with her, not really knowing why, but her laugh is always contagious to him. "What?" Nicky was able to say between his never-ending laughs.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just… that was really corny." She said.

"I think it was cute, if it was the truth."

….

As Austin walked into his office, the first thing he noticed was the expression that was on Jenna's face; he couldn't quite read it, but it looked like it was a cross between confusion, disbelief, and disgust.

"What?" Austin asked.

"Nothing!" Jenna said as she slightly raised her hands in the air, like she was surrendering.

"What." Austin asked again. This time it came out more like a statement, rather than a question.

"Nothing. It's just…"

"It's just what?"

"Are you gay?"

Austin stared at her for about 30 seconds, very confused. Nobody in his entire life has ever questioned his sexuality before now.

"Are you?" She questioned again.

Austin laughed, coming out of his state of shock. "Where in the world would you get the impression that I'm gay?"

Jenna lifted up his phone so it was on the same level with his eyes. He read the text that read from Nicky Russo. _'__**Just remember Payson can't find out about any of this. I'll be looking forward to tonight. ;)' **_

Austin grabbed the phone out of her hands, looking over it multiple times to make sure he was reading it correctly. He did not blame Jenna for thinking he was gay, if he was in her shoes, he would think he was gay, too.

"What the hell?"

"Yeah, that's what I said, too." She responded.

"I'm sure it was just an accident. He probably meant to send that to Payson."

Jenna raised an eyebrow. "Why would Nicky not want Payson to find out about whatever him and Payson are doing? That doesn't make sense."

"I don't know. I guess there's only one way to find out." Austin said as he looked through his phone for Nicky's number.

…..

Payson laughed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And why wouldn't that be the truth?"

Nicky shrugged as his phone rang. He looked at his phone, which was blinking the name: Austin Tucker. He quickly answered his phone, curious to see what Austin Tucker wanted again.

"Hello?" Nicky said into the phone, as Payson took a seat in one of the chairs in Nicky's office, waiting for him to finish the phone call.

"Hey Russo, don't worry I'm not calling to give you another 'warning.'" Austin said into the phone. "I'm just curious as to why you sent me this text message. "

"What message?"

"Something about making sure Payson doesn't find out about something." Austin paused. "Oh, and that you looking forward to tonight."

"I-I-I don't know what you're talking about." Nicky stuttered.

"Oh, well, just look at your sent messages because not only am I disturbed, but so is my girlfriend. She now thinks I'm gay! I don't blame her either because that was obviously meant for someone who you are in some kind of relationship in, and it is also obvious it was not meant for Payson."

"Look Tucker-"

Austin cut him off. "Payson told me to back off, so I will. I'm going to pretend that the message was meant for someone who you and her or him are surprising Payson in someway. A good way, like a party or something. I'm just going to pretend like it didn't sound like you are cheating on Payson."

"Rest assured that I'm not." Nicky said as he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" Payson asked.

"Uh, that was just, uh, my mom."

Payson looked at him skeptically. " Are you lying?"

Nicky shook his head "No… why would I be lying?"

"Well… you kinda just said Tucker on the phone, which I'm assuming you meant Austin Tucker."

Nicky quickly made up a lie. "Okay, I'm sorry. That wasn't my mom. It was Austin. I just didn't want you to go back there, and tell him to leave us alone because of this call." Nicky paused. "I guess I was saving his ass. I don't know why…" Nicky trailed off.

Payson got up and kissed his lips softly. "You don't have to explain. I trust you. Anyway, I gotta go." She smiled as she left his office.

….

Payson felt so much better now that she had talked to Nicky, and knew he was okay, and that their relationship was going to be okay as well. She then heard her cell phone ring, and she quickly picked it up when she saw it was Emily Kmetko calling. They weren't as close as they were before, but they still talked at least once or twice a week.

"Hey, Em, what's up?"

"Oh my goodness, Pay, you won't believe this!"

"What?"

"I'm engaged!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I think that is the quickest I've ever updated! Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. By the way, Emily never got pregnant in this story. Look out for Chapter 8! Review Please!<strong>


	9. Chapter 8: Engagements

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Make It Or Break It. You would know if I did. :)**

Chapter 8: Engagements

Payson's eyes grew big. "You're what?"

"Engaged!" Emily said through the phone. "I wish I were talking to you in person, and then I could show you the ring. It's gorgeous!"

"Oh my god, Emily, that's so great! When did he propose?" Payson said as she went into the kitchen to get a chewy bar.

Emily looked at her watch. "Like an hour ago!"

"How did he do it? Give me details!"

"It was so sweet. First, he took me to the Pizza Shack. I told you about that Starlight Lounge thing he did for me, while we were teens, right?"

"Well, actually no…"

"Anyway, he took me there and it was set up exactly how he set it up all those years ago-"

Payson cut her off. "I'm sorry. There's a Pizza Shack in LA?"

"No, we're in Boulder." Emily went to college at the University of Colorado to be closer to Damon because he was recording in Boulder. Boulder recording studios were a lot cheaper than those in LA, so when he made more money and Emily was finished college, they moved to LA, so Damon could record in some more serious recording studios.

Payson choked on a piece of her chewy bar. "You're back in Boulder?" Payson paused. "When did you two fly in?"

"Yesterday morning."

"And I didn't know about this because…"

"Well he wanted to keep it a secret until after he proposed." She paused. "Anyway, so then he had one of those digital picture frames set up, and it included pictures of us over the years. The very last picture was one of those 'face-in-hole' things of a bride and a groom and he put our faces in it with a question mark in the middle, then he got down on one knee and proposed! Cheesy, yet cute, right?"

"Yeah, he really went all out!"

"Yeah, I know, I didn't even know what to say at first."

Payson sighed, thinking about the ring that could have been on her finger. "I'm so happy for you Emily. So have you two set a date yet?"

"No, not yet, but we are thinking to have the wedding maybe in about a month or two."

Payson's mouth slightly dropped. "Wow, you guys don't waste time."

"Yeah, I know, but we did decide that we want to have the wedding in Boulder. So, we're just going to stay here till the wedding."

"Really? That's amazing Emily." She paused. "So, did the Pizza Shack bring back any old memories for you and Damon? I know you two spent a lot of time there back in the day." Payson inwardly winced. She realized that might have come out the wrong way; she realized that it might have sounded a bit condescending.

"Yeah." Emily smiled. "It did." Payson let out a slight sigh of relief, one quiet enough so Emily wouldn't hear. She was glad that Emily didn't take her comment offensively.

"You know we had a lot of memories there, too." Emily added, while laughing. "Like when we rigged that Bingo game for your family." She continued to laugh, while Payson mouth was slightly dropping.

"That was rigged?" Payson asked, stunned.

Emily's eyes went big, as she covered her mouth in shock and embarrassment. "I thought you knew!"

"How? Who would have told me?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know, it was a while ago. I figured someone must have blabbed it out by now."

"Oh my god…" Payson muttered.

"Oh, Payson, relax. It was just a game."

"Yeah." Payson commented sarcastically. "A game with a ten _thousand_ dollar prize, which was rigged!"

"I'm sorry, Pay, are you mad?"

Payson thought for a second. It wasn't that big of a deal, so there was no reason she should be mad. "No, it's alright. It's no big deal."

"Alright, good." Emily paused, bringing up the topic of her wedding again. "Wait till I tell you who is in my wedding party."

….

Regret. Disgust. Confusion. Guilt. That's all that was going through Nicky Russo's mind, while he was kissing Kelly Parker on her bed.

"Wait, stop." Nicky said to the Kelly who was trying to take off his shirt.

"What's wrong?"

Nicky sighed; there was no easier way for him to say this. "I can't do this anymore." He gestured his finger back and forth between them. "_We _can't do this anymore."

Nicky himself did not even know why he stopped in the middle of making out with Kelly Parker, but he did, and he felt so damn proud of himself, too.

"I'm sorry, Kelly, but this is isn't right. I cheated on Payson. _Cheated._" Nicky accentuated the last word. "What kind of boyfriend, in fact, what kind of guy in general, am I to do this?"

"One who is sexually deprived?" Kelly half-joked.

"Okay… I might be feeling a little bit of that," he admitted, "but that shouldn't be an excuse. That should _never _be an excuse."

"Why all the guilt now?"

"I don't know, Kelly, that's exactly what I'm wondering. It's like something came over me. Like the angel on my right shoulder finally kicked in."

"Well maybe the guy on the left can come back? Maybe just for tonight?" Kelly slightly laughed, trying to lighten up the mood.

Nicky looked at her fully, with slight disgust on his face. "And what kind of person are you to be okay with this? Isn't that against girl code or something?"

Kelly frowned with slight anger boiling up inside her. "Uh, you were okay with this like 5 minutes ago, and by the way, Keeler and I don't like each other. That is no secret; people in China know that. "

Nicky groaned moving to the edge of the bed. "We shouldn't have done this." He said quietly, with remorse written all over his face and voice. "And please, Kelly, if you really care about me, you won't tell Payson about this; if there is anyone who should tell her it should be me." He paused. "_Please."_ Nicky said as if he were on the verge of tears.

Kelly got up and sat next to him on the edge of the bed. Her attitude was slightly changing from anger to hurt. She had never seen him cry before, but what hurt more was that the tears were for another girl. "You really love her don't you?"

Nicky nodded, as he stared into space, feeling quite nostalgic. "When I saw her at that library at UCLA, it was like the whole world stopped, and all these old feelings kept rushing back. I felt like a nine-year old again, watching her swing on those bars. I saw beauty, strength, power, determination, and perfection." He let out a small chuckle. "Little nine-year old me saw all of that in a girl. Nine years later I felt the same way. I knew it was fate."

They stayed silent for a while just thinking about the past, thinking about how things could get screwed up in a moment. They both enjoyed the silence. It was like the meditation that they both needed.

Then came the question that they both knew was coming. "So, then why did you do it?" Kelly said quietly, breaking the silence. They both knew she wanted to say, 'other than you being sexually deprived,' at the end the question, but it wasn't the time for witty remarks. Both of them also knew that her question was not meant to be offensive; it was out of pure curiosity.

He almost didn't want to answer her. Hearing yourself say something in your head sounds a lot better than hearing yourself say something aloud. "I don't know." He paused. "I guess, I was really angry at her, and this was my way of getting back at her. It was my way of taking control." He paused again, thinking about how stupid his logic sounded. "When I do something like this, I'm not sure about our fate. I'm not sure if I'm the best person for her anymore. She deserves better than this, but I'm going to try to be the person that she deserves." He paused to look at Kelly. "First, I need to go back home. I need to go back to where I belong, and try to make this right."

"Okay." Kelly says in a high-pitched voice, not an excited voice, but a voice filled with remorse and hurt. There was not much more she could have said in this situation. The only thing Kelly kept repeating in her head was a quote that she was never really taught, except that one time at the age of ten when her father left. It went something like, 'you can't eat your cake and have it. '

…

"…and I'm thinking I should have my godmother be my maid of honor. I would choose one of you three to be it, but that could end ugly."

Payson yawned looking at her watch; they had been talking for over an hour now.

"Am I boring you?" Emily asked, worried.

"No, keep going; I'm fine," Payson asserted. "So, you were saying something about the maid of honor and bridesmaids? Which I better be one of. "

"Of course! I'll have you, Kaylie, and Lauren as my bridesmaids. Razor will, of course, be Damon's best man. Jasper, Carter, and Austin are going to be his groomsmen, I think."

"Since when were Damon and Austin friends?"

"Well, when Austin came back to Boulder, he and Damon started to hang out a lot, and they became pretty close."

"Oh, okay." Payson thinking to herself of the time Austin referred to Damon as an 'A-lister never-gonna-be,' although she is sure he was joking. She hopes he was.

"You're okay with him there right? It won't be too awkward for you?"

"No, no, no!" Maybe it would be a little awkward for Payson, but it doesn't matter how she feels, it matters how Emily feels.

All of a sudden Payson heard the apartment door start to unlock. She picked up the remote as a self-defense weapon, but put it down and smiled as the door opened to reveal Nicky standing at the doorway, before he walked in to hug Payson.

"You're home." Payson said as she smiled even wider.

"Yeah, " he said right before he kissed her forehead. "I love you Payson, don't forget that. I'm sorry I've been acting like a complete jackass lately, but-"

"Stop," Payson began, "Like I said earlier, you don't have to explain. I'm just really glad you're home." She ignored Emily's voice that was constantly calling her name on the phone, wondering if she was okay.

She brought the phone back up to her ear. "Emily, I'll have to call you back," she said, and before Emily could even reply, Payson already hung up. She made a mental note to call Emily back as soon as possible to apologize.

He kissed her on the lips, before he said, "I love you, Payson."

"I love you, too, Nicky."

Nicky made a decision. A decision that would probably be best for their relationship. Based off of his recent situation with Kelly, he had decided that he is definitely not ready for a commitment, such as marriage. He needed to erase the proposal all together. It would probably also be better for Payson if she didn't always have to feel the constant pressure for her to say 'yes' to his proposal.

"So, what did Emily want?" He said as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She got engaged! Isn't that great?"

He sighed. How ironic, he thought. "Yeah… about that…" He paused as he took a seat on the couch. "I don't know how to say this, and you probably will be happy about this, but I want us to forget that I ever proposed to you."

Payson's eyes widened. She was partially offended and curious, but her relief overrode all those other feelings. She didn't know how to react or what to say. If she came off happy, then it might hurt him, but if she came off sad, he might take back his decision, and she didn't exactly want that to happen. She knew she had to think of something quick, though.

"That's, uh, that's totally fine with me. I wouldn't mind either way, but go with your gut," Payson said, trying to come up with a sugar-coated version of saying: 'Do what you want, but please, with a cherry on top, don't take back what you said.'

"Alright thanks, Payson, I knew you would understand. It's just that… I don't think I'm ready for a commitment that big, I realized."

She nodded, as she smiled. "Like I said, go with your gut."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: This is THE shortest I've ever updated. I'm on break so I have a lot of time on my hands. How did you guys like this chapter, and what do you think about Emily and Damon being engaged? On the day of their wedding, which will be maybe next chapter or the chapter after that, pretty much everyone will be appearing, so that should be exciting! I'm debating whether I want there to be a lot of drama there, although with everyone coming back, which includes Sasha(for all you Sasha fans), there is bound to be drama. Well, of course, there has to be drama...Lauren Tanner is going to be there. For all you PaysonSasha fans, there maybe some Payson/Sasha stuff going on at the wedding (-gasp- i know, I'm crazy), most likely not romantically (sorry, i couldn't do it). Anyways, that's all I have to say! Please review! Any feedback is appreciated. I don't mind constructive criticism. I hope you enjoyed the Chapter! Look out for Chaper 9!**

**Also, Thank You So Very Much to ****livgraham**** for editing this for me. You're the best. :)**


	10. Chapter 9: These Are My Confessions

**Disclaimer: You already know I don't own it. **

Chapter 9: These Are My Confessions

It was a wedding every girl would dream for- the flowers, the dress, the music, everything. Payson smiled as she drove with Nicky to the reception after the ceremony. Emily deserved the perfect wedding. After a not so perfect life, she definitely deserved a wedding and a guy that would be something she could smile about for the rest of her life.

As they reached a stop light, Payson thought about how her life skid to a stop for this wedding. From the time Emily called her that evening till now, her life had revolved around helping Emily plan the wedding and trying to repair her relationship with Nicky. Payson didn't mind, though. Even though two months was a short time to plan a wedding, they did it, and Payson was happy to help her good friend.

"Nicky, I think this is it." Payson said pointing to the Hilton sign on the right.

Payson was anxious to get the reception. Even though she saw everyone at the ceremony, Payson didn't have much time to mingle with people, being a bridesmaid and trying to help Emily get ready. Emily and Damon were smart enough to pair up groomsmen and bridesmaids who didn't have any history with each other to avoid awkwardness. Kaylie walked down the aisle with Jasper, Lauren walked with Austin, and Payson walked down with Carter.

Everyone was at this wedding from Damon's step-dad to Payson's parents to Kelly Parker to Austin's girlfriend, Jenna.

As Payson and Nicky stepped into the reception room, her heart started beating very fast. She didn't know what to say to people. Some of these people she hadn't seen in years.

"Hey, Pay, I'm gonna grab a glass of champagne, then go find our table." Nicky said.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm gonna go find some people. " Payson answered. Nicky smiled as he left to go get a glass of champagne. Before Payson could go find people, people already started to find her.

"Hey,Pay" Payson whipped her head around to find Lauren and Kaylie both holding their cellphones.

"Hey guys what's up?" Payson asked.

"That bitch Austin brought to the wedding. She irks me." Lauren said. Payson rolled her eyes. "What now?"

"She totally stepped on my dress, and didn't even apologize!" Lauren ranted in her usual angry-bratty voice.

"Yeah, and she doesn't even wanna _talk_ to anyone else other than Austin." Kaylie added.

"Well, maybe she's just shy!" Payson suggested.

"Yeah, that's what I thought until we looked her up on Facebook." Lauren explained. "Yep, she is definitely not shy. " Kaylie inquired.

"She's a total slut!" Lauren said showing Payson a picture of Jenna that was quite… disturbing.

Payson squirmed at the picture, wondering how Austin would find interest in a girl like this. "Guys, it's really none of our business." Payson paused. "I'm really hungry, do you guys want to get some food or something?" She asked trying to get them off the topic.

Kaylie was about to answer when Lauren cut her off. "Yeah, we'll meet you in a second." Payson nodded as she walked away.

"Kay, no way am I gonna let that girl come to any more events where I am at." Lauren said as Kaylie rolled her eyes. "Lo, there is really nothing we can do, and I thought your deceitful days were over."

Lauren raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about deceit? I'm just taking matters into my own hands."

…..

"Have you told her yet?" Kelly asked Nicky as the two were drinking champagne at a table.

"No." Kelly eyes widened. "Nicky, I can't do this anymore." She whispered loudly. "I can't keep what happened between us a secret anymore. "

"What do you want me to do; tell her today?" Nicky paused. "It's one of her best friend's wedding day." Nicky said before taking a sip out of his glass.

"I'm just starting to feel really guilty, Nick. She's been so nice to me, lately. She deserves to know."

Nicky frowned. "Don't you think I feel the same way?" He said raising his voice a little bit. He paused. "I'm the one who is telling her, not you. It's harder than you think."

"Well, then I'll tell her. I can't keep-" Nicky cut her off. "Look, Kelly, not to be rude, but it's really not your place to tell. I would appreciate if you mind your own business. I'll handle this."

Kelly stormed off, slapping her glass on her table. Nicky sighed. He hated being the bad guy, but sometimes being the bad guy is the only way to get people to listen to you.

….

Payson was in the bathroom fixing her hair when she heard crying coming from one of the stalls. She couldn't pin point the cry, but it did sound slightly familiar. Payson was contemplating whether she should mind her own business and let it go or find out why this person was so upset. Payson decided to let it go but somehow her arm had a mind of its own and knocked on the stall.

"Is everything okay in there?" Payson asked, concerned.

For a moment the only sound was the sniffles of the girl in the stall. Payson knocked again. "Hello?"

"I'm fine!" The girl said. "Thanks." She added.

Payson definitely knew that voice even with the slight nasal touch. "Kelly?"

She didn't answer. "Kelly, I know it's you." Kelly rolled up some toilet paper and whipped her eyes and cheeks. "No, you don't."

Payson sighed as she grabbed the bottom of her dress and scrunched it up higher as she got down on her knees and crawled under the stall.

"Keeler! What the fuck are you doing? Don't you know how to mind your own business and give people some damn privacy? My God!" Kelly ranted.

Payson frowned and narrowed her eyebrows at her. "I was just trying to help, but if you don't want it, then fine with me." She moved as if trying to get back out of the stall.

"Wait, Payson. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude," She paused, "well, actually I did, but it's just I haven't been having the best time today."

Payson looked at her. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Kelly didn't respond, as she was thinking whether or not to tell Payson about what has been bothering her. Nicky was right. It is harder than she thought.

"Well there's this guy who I really like. I might go as far as to say love, but he's crazy about his girlfriend."

Payson shrugged and gave Kelly a sympathetic look. "Well, I'm sure-" Kelly caught her off.

"That's not all." Kelly said.

Payson's eyes augmented for a moment. "Okay."

Kelly took a deep breath. "He cheated on his girlfriend with me, and I feel so guilty because his girlfriend has been so nice to me lately and I feel like such a slut."

"Oh goodness, Kelly. Is the guy here?" Kelly nodded; more tears welling up in her eyes. "Is the girl here?" Kelly nodded again. "Do I know them?" Kelly nodded.

"Me and the girl actually haven't always been so close, but we've known each other for most of our lives." Kelly informed her.

Payson was currently doing process of elimination in her head, and the list was getting shorter and shorter by the clue.

"Kelly?" Payson's voice quavered in pitch. Kelly looked up back at Payson. "Yes, Payson?"

Payson took a deep breath. She had to ask. It was the only way she could be sure. "Does this girl happen to be me? She paused. "And does this guy happen to be Nicky?" She said slowly. Kelly nodded her final nod.

"Payson, I'm so sorry." Kelly finally spoke up again as she broke down into tears.

Payson sat there for what seemed like hours to Kelly before she got up from the floor, opened the bathroom stall and left the bathroom.

….

Nicky cheated on her. He didn't just cheat on her with a random girl. It was with a girl she knew. Payson looked around at the dance floor as the slow song played. She was currently sitting alone at her table. She hated slow songs. Scratch that. She hated slow songs about love. When you are happy and when everything is going great, slow songs can be nice; but when life sucks, slow songs can really just shit up your day. Payson sighed; it seemed as if Cupid had shot the whole world except for her. Emily was dancing with Damon, of course, Lauren was dancing with Razor, Kaylie was dancing with Carter, Austin had been dancing with Jenna, but that ended short for some reason, Sasha had been dancing with Summer earlier on, Steve was dancing with Chloe, her parents were dancing together, and about a million other couples. Nicky was nowhere to be found, thank God, Payson thought; and Kelly was probably still sobbing away in the bathroom.

Payson crossed her arms over the chest, as she heard a familiar, accented voice from behind her. "Payson?" Payson turned around to find the one and only, Sasha Belov.

"Hey, Sasha." Payson said, wearily. Sasha sat down on the seat next to Payson. "Payson, is everything alright?" Sasha said, sensing that something was bringing her down.

Payson didn't answer for a moment. She was just staring at the dance floor, again, looking at all the couples dancing. Sasha followed her gaze, realizing that she was looking at all the different couples on the dance floor. "Where's Nicky?" Sasha asked.

Payson shrugged. "I don't know," she said simply.

Sasha gave her a sympathetic look before asking, "Is something wrong?" he asked softly. It might not have been any of his business, but he does care about Payson, and he hates seeing her upset.

Payson shrugged again. "Boy problems, I guess."

"Well, I don't know what happened, but whoever is stupid enough to hurt or upset Payson Keeler is not worth it. You deserve to be happy, and if he doesn't make you happy, then he doesn't deserve you." Payson gave him a skeptical look. "I know it sounds like it was taken out of a fortune cookie or something, but it is true," he adds.

The former gymnast nodded. "I know." She chuckled a little bit; thinking about how odd this feels, talking to Sasha about something like this. "I never thought the day would come where I actually talk to Sasha Belov, the coach who would have killed us if we had boyfriends, about boys."

Sasha raised an eyebrow. "_If _you had boyfriends?"

She laughed. "My bad. I should have said _if we admitted _to having boyfriends," she said very smartly.

They both laughed, as Sasha slowly got up from his seat. "Well, you're no more a gymnast, so whether you date or not is completely up to you." He turned as if he was going to walk away, and then he turned around again to face Payson again.

"And, Payson?" She looked at him again. "A word of advice from someone who cares?" He paused. "Live life with no regrets. Regret is a horrible thing to live with. If it is not meant to be, then it is not meant to be." He paused as he looked at Summer, who was chatting with another guest across the room. "Love is like an overplayed song; no matter how many times you change the station, it still has a way of coming back."

Payson really thought about that statement. It seemed like Sasha knew exactly what to say to her all the time. He was completely right; she knew it, but now it was time to admit it to herself. "Now how much of _that_ was taken out of a fortune cookie?"

Sasha chuckled. "About… 95 percent, but it sounded good, didn't it?" He said as he walked away.

….

After her talk with Sasha, Payson got out of her seat to enjoy the reception. She knew Emily would be upset if she wasn't enjoying herself. Even though Payson definitely wasn't enjoying herself, she owed it to Emily to at least act like it. So, she danced a couple songs, faked many smiles, and faked facial expressions on a numerous amount of pointless conversations. All the acting stopped when she saw Nicky come from the door.

Before she lost her cool, she decided to have their over-due talk now.

As she walked over to Nicky, she didn't need to rehearse what she was going to say because it was something that would come natural to her.

As soon as she stepped up to him, she asked, "Do you love me?"

He narrowed his eyebrows with a confused look on his face. "What?"

"Did you ever love me?" She paused. "Because I never really actually loved you, to be quite honest." She knew it might have come out harsh, but it was something she needed to get off her chest.

Nicky Russo had never been more confused as he was at this point of his life. The approach was just so random; he didn't even know how to answer her, so he answered her quickly and let her do the rest of the talking. "Uhm…yes?"

Payson crossed her arms in front of her chest. "So, then why did you cheat on me with Kelly?"

Nicky was so dumbfounded. He was so angry and still confused. He didn't know what do say. "Payson," He paused changing his train of thought. "Wait a minute, did she tell you that?"

She laughed for a second. "Really? Is that your answer?" She paused. "What does it matter if Kelly told me, or if Lauren told me, or if my own damn mother told me? I was going to find out anyway."

Nicky sighed, looking down at his feet. "Payson I'm really sorry," he said as he touched her shoulder, but she jerked away. "Pay, I know you're mad, but you got to let me explain."

She frowned and narrowed her eyebrows. "Wait a minute, who said I was mad? I'm not mad. I'm relieved," she said as she began to take off the bracelet Nicky had given her a while back while they were still in California, handing it back to him. "I mean, if I'm angry at anyone, it would be myself. "

She shook her head. "You don't love me. You never did, and I'm angry with myself because of the fact that I believed that you actually loved me and I was wasting my energy, trying so hard to reciprocate those feelings." She chuckled for a moment. "They were feelings that were never there." She took a deep breath. It felt so damn good to say that.

He looked down at his feet again. "You might be right." He hated admitting it to himself, but she was right.

Payson slightly smiled. "And you know what's funny? We spent so much time trying to repair our relationship that we totally blocked out the world around us and didn't realize the people who actually do love us. " She looked at Kelly who was sitting at her table, then looked back at Nicky.

He nodded. "You're right. I spent so much time trying to figure out what was wrong with us. I was trying to figure out why our relationship could never just…"

"Work." Payson finished off his sentence for him. She looked around the room; nobody seemed to notice them, probably because they managed to keep their voices under control. "Someone once said to me that, love is like an overplayed song; no matter how many times you change the station, it still has a way of coming back," she repeated Sasha's statement from earlier on, as Nicky took a seat on the nearest chair.

"It's the exact opposite with us. No matter how many times we try to change the station, it just never plays."

"Exactly," she said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I may not love you, Nicky, but I know there is someone out there who does." She looked at Kelly again making sure Nicky caught her gaze that time, before she walked away.

...

Nicky knew she was right. He had been thinking the same thing for months, but he just didn't want to admit it to himself. He looked at Kelly who was sitting a table alone, looking as if she was in deep thought.

He got up from his seat and walked across the room to Kelly's table.

"Hey," he simply said as went up to Kelly from behind.

She turned her head back and looked up at him. "Hey," she said worried that he might have found out that she told Payson.

"This is odd. I thought Kelly Parker doesn't miss parties. I thought the parities miss her. "

They both laughed loudly. "And where did you hear that from?"

"Does it really need to be told? Anyone who knows you for more than a week knows that."

"Lies," she replied. He looked at her skeptically for a moment. "Truths," he replied.

"You better shut up before I throw a water balloon at you again. " The two Denver Elite coaches laughed as they recollected on the memory.

Kelly's face changed guilt crept up on her again. "Did Payson happen to tell you anything?" She asked nervously as she scuffed her feet against the floor.

"Uh, yeah." He began, looking down at the floor. "She knows."

Kelly sighed, and decided to be brave and tell Nicky the truth. He would find out sooner or later. "Nicky,-"

He cut her off. "Relax, Kelly. I know you told her. She didn't tell me you told her, but it was pretty obvious."

She looked at him, trying to search his face for emotions. She was surprised when she saw no trace of anger there. "You're not angry?"

He shook his head. "Surprisingly, not at all actually. Payson and I spoke about it, and we're both relieved the relationship is over. It just... wasn't working out."

Kelly nodded her head; she didn't know what to say. It is her fault they broke up, but they were happy that they did. Technically, she could apologize or demand for a thank you. Apologizing would have never crossed the old Kelly Parker's mind, but the new Kelly Parker was not the same as the old one. The new Kelly Parker was more mature and took responsibility for her actions.

"I'm sorry, Nick. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

He smiled at her slightly, sitting down next to her. "You know, it's funny cause," he began, while scratching his head, "Payson mentioned something about us being so wound up in trying to make our relationship work that we didn't realize the people who actually do love us, then she looked at you when she said it." At this point, he was nervously playing with the bracelet Payson had given back to him, while Kelly's mouth was slowly, silently dropping.

"She did?"

Nicky nodded, trying to gather up any hidden boldness he had and utilize it. "Is there some truth to that?" He asked anxiously.

She smiled, as she shrugged. "I guess," she plainly said.

…...

"Bet you in two months we'll be getting an invitation for another wedding." He gestured with his head over to Kaylie and Carter who were slow dancing on the floor. "The Celebration of Holy Matrimony between the guy who has never gotten a hair cut and the girl who continuously swoons over him. "

Payson can recognize the voice, wittiness, and sarcasm from anywhere. She turned around giving him a quizzical look. "Two months? Knowing them two, they will be having their 'first-again' date within a week, their second within two, and wedding invitation will be coming that same month."

Austin sat down next to her. "It's gotta be the hair."

Payson chuckled. "What?""Kaylie fell for it, Lauren fell for it, Kelly partially fell for it, Emily probably did too." He paused. "I mean there has to be a reason why he's not cutting it!"

Payson bursted out laughing. " I mean seriously," he continued, "it's like Tarzan's jungle in there. "

She was laughing so hard that tears started to come out of her eyes. Anyone looking at her from far away would probably think she was crying. "Austin, stop," she said trying to calm down "your gonna make me h-hurt myself."

Austin laid a hand on her back. "Sorry, Pay, do you need some water?"

Payson calmed down a bit leaning into his touch. "No, I'm good." She paused. " You didn't mention me. I didn't fall for the jungle."

Austin leaned back in his chair. "Well, of course not, you're into dark haired guys."

She gasped. "That's not true! I'm into all hair colors." Austin looked at her unconvinced, until a light bulb seemed to come on in his head. "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry. I forgot about Sasha." Payson playfully hit him on the arm.

"I was never into Sasha."

"Uh, need I remind you of the whole kissing scandal?"

Payson rolled her eyes. "It's called I was a sixteen year old girl with teenage hormones gushing through me. I couldn't help it. "

Austin laughed. "Alright, you got me there." He paused, looking at her. "So, where is Nicky?"

She gestured over to him and Kelly dancing together on the dance floor. It was then she noticed that Kelly was wearing the bracelet she had just worn an hour ago. In any other circumstance, that would be messed up, but not this one. That bracelet was meant to be on the wrist of someone he loved. At the time, he gave it to her, he thought he had loved her. They both thought he had loved her, but they were wrong. In reality, that bracelet had always belonged to Kelly because that is who he loves; Kelly, not Payson.

"Damn, uh, I'm not going to lie; I'm quite confused."

She shrugged. "It's a long story. Let's just say it didn't work out. " She scanned the room with her eyes, not able to find Jenna. "Where's Jenna?"

He shrugged. "It's a long story. Let's just say there is an upside to Sharing, not Tweeting."

Payson rolled her eyes. "Lauren and Kaylie talked to you? I swear those two just can't mind their own business. I told them not to get involved."

"No, I'm glad they did. As you know, I go on Twitter, not Facebook, so I never saw those pictures and I didn't know she was… that type of girl. I mean I knew she liked to flaunt her stuff…"

"So, what did you break up with her or something?"

He nodded. "Yup, I dumped her. I didn't even tell her to leave, though, but she did, right after her hand married my cheek.

Payson gasped, giving him a tender and concerned look. "She slapped you? Did it hurt? Are you okay?"

"Nothing I can't handle. I was an Olympic gymnast. I think a slap is nothing compared to the amount of injuries I was dealt to."

"She still shouldn't have slapped you though; that was uncalled for."

"It's okay. It didn't hurt; she was just a fling anyway," he paused, smiling at Payson. "but a dance with you, won't hurt either."

"Alright, you definitely got that from a movie," she said as Austin got up from his seat, offering Payson his hand.

"No, I made it up, I swear!" He said as Payson took hold of his hand and stood up.

"I don't believe you," she singsonged.

"Fine, don't,and for your information, Austin Tucker does not reuse pick up lines. How do you think I get all the girls?"

"By reusing pick up lines!" Payson exclaimed.

They both laughed and enjoyed the music as they slow danced to the beat of the music, swaying from side to side. People may be confused looking at Nicky dancing with Kelly, and Austin dancing with Payson, especially if they didn't know what happened within the past hour. After ten minutes, Austin decided to speak up again. "Hey, Pay?"

She looked up at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you think we'll ever be able to pick up where we left off?" Payson sighed, looking away. "Wait. I know that might have come off a little too straightforward, but I just need to know," he continued.

Payson wasn't going to lie to herself. She did still feel _something _for Austin Tucker. Maybe it's love, maybe it is isn't. Payson then thought of what Sasha said to her earlier about how, if it is meant be, then it is meant to be. She then thought about the overplayed song analogy, and then where she is right now. Maybe her relationship with Austin was like an overplayed song. No matter how many times she tried to change the station, it still found a way to come back. She was curious and willing to see if the love was still there after all of these years, but not now. She needed time to herself.

"Maybe," Payson paused, "But when we split up, I never really had time to myself. As soon as my relationship with you finished, my relationship with Nicky began. I never really had a break. I need that break. I need time to myself."

He nodded. "I understand, but I just want you to know that I still love you Payson. I don't care if you love me back or not, but I never stopped loving you, and I just want you to know that."

Payson shrugged, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach. "Maybe the feelings are mutual. I don't know, but I'm not ready to find out, not just yet. Let's just start out with being friends again. "

Austin smiled looking down at Payson. "I can do that. Just know I'll be waiting."

Payson nodded, resting her head on his chest. "Just don't leave me again, Austin."

"Leaving is not an option, Payson, not anymore," Austin said. "Oh, and Payson, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"You're right. I do reuse pick up lines, but anything I've ever used on you was original."

Payson removed her head from his chest and looked up at him and smiled.

Payson Keeler doesn't know what her feelings toward Austin Tucker are anymore, but she does know that whatever it is feels so damn good.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This is the longest chapter I've ever written. It took me forever! This will be the last actual chapter. Next chapter will be the epilogue! I'll try to post that soon. Please Review! <strong>


	11. Chapter 10: Epilogue

Author's Note: Finally, the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it! It's a lot of fluff.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Make It or Break It. If I did, Payson's new boyfriend in season 3 would be Austin Tucker, not the one they are putting her with (yes, she does get a new boyfriend. Sorry for the spoiler). **

Chapter 10: Epilogue

**-One year later-**

Payson Keeler would have never thought that she would be coaching at the Rock training future Olympians. Then again, she also would have never thought she would be able to be in the same room as Austin Tucker again after their break up all those years ago, let alone work with him. Austin had asked Payson to work with him the day of Emily's wedding. She was a bit skeptical at first, but realized that there was nowhere else she would rather coach at.

Payson was currently standing in her office going through Maddie Lawrence's file, a junior gymnast, when she heard the door open. She suddenly felt somebody close her eyes with their hands. "Guess who?"

Payson decided to play along. "Hmm… let me guess..." she said, as if she was deep in thought, "Austin?"

"Nope, guess again."

Payson laughed as she turned around. "I don't have time for this, Austin. I have to work with Maddie on her floor routine," she wined.

Austin pouted like a child. "I just wanted to spend a little time with my girlfriend." Austin and Payson decided to give their relationship a shot around three months after Emily's wedding. It was only after they felt like they knew each other as well as they did before, and created a close enough friendship.

Payson smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know. I want to spend time with you, too," she said as she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips, "but getting these kids to the Olympics is our priority, and we need to stay focused."

Austin nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Okay, fine. I guess you're right, but if I'm going to be away from you for more than five minutes, I'm going to need a better kiss than that," he said before he gave her a long, passionate kiss. When he tried to deepen the kiss even more, Payson pulled away.

She smiled. "I'm not going to be away for that long!" she teased. He frowned. "Man, and I was having fun, too."

She playfully pushed him lightly on his shoulder. "Alright, bye, Austin," she said as she started heading for the door.

"Wait," he abruptly called back for her, "remember you're coming over my house tonight."

"Oh, yes, for your attempt to cook me dinner."

He chuckled at how clueless she was about his cooking abilities. "You know you might just be surprised."

She rolled her eyes. "Austin, you've attempted to cook for me before. I don't think I'm going to be surprised when I spit out my food, again."

"Whatever you say," he mumbled as she left the office.

….

Austin rushed to the door as he heard his doorbell ring. He wondered who it could be since Payson already had a key to his house. Incase it was Payson, he quickly checked himself in the mirror, before opening the door. He had tried his best to clean up for tonight because it was going to be an important night for both of them. He wanted to make it special.

He opened the door to find Payson standing there in a simple black dress that complimented all of her best assets. He was in a loss for words when he saw her. She really didn't know the things she was doing to him, although he was fine with her not knowing the details.

Payson smiled. "You look nice. Did you gel your hair?"

He didn't even answer her question; he was too caught up in his thoughts about to think about himself. "Payson, you look beautiful," he said mesmerized.

She looked down, trying not to show how much she was blushing. "Thank you."

He snapped back into reality, when he realized how cold she must be. "Come in. You must be freezing."

"Just a little," she said, rubbing her hands up and down her arms, trying to warm up a bit, while stepping into Austin's house. "It smells really nice in here. What are you cooking?"

Austin wrapped his arms around her shoulders to warm her up. "Chicken Parmesan and homemade breadsticks."

Her eyes widened as they sat down on the couch. "When did you learn how to cook something like that?" She replied, shocked.

"Cooking class."

"Cooking class?" She repeated. " When did you have time to take a cooking class?"

"Sunday nights. They offer it at the community center. I started taking it after that fail attempt to cook you dinner that one time," he explained.

Her smile widened and her eyes brightened, obviously finding it really sweet. "You took a cooking class for me?"

He looked down, trying his best to hide his wide grin. "Yeah," he said, shyly. That was the first Payson thought she ever saw him so shy.

"Hey," Payson lifted his chin up for he was looking at her, "I think that was really sweet of you. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Payson," he paused, "I have to finish cooking. Please don't leave."

Payson laughed. "Alright, I won't leave."

"Promise?"

"Yes! I promise!" She said, while laughing.

….

"Austin, that was really good! Are you sure you didn't go out to Olive Garden and get this?"

He looked at her questionably and surprised. "You think _this _is Olive Garden material?"

She slightly laughed. "Yeah, no, not really." They both laughed hysterically. "But seriously, this was amazing. So much better than I expected it to be."

He laughed. "Thanks, Payson," he said shyly, again.

Payson frowned. "Austin, what's up?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, while fiddling with something in his pocket.

Payson has never seen him act this way. He is usually confident with whatever he says and does, but tonight he seemed unusually shy. "You're acting all shy and scared, tonight. I've never seen you this way."

"How do I usually act?" He asked.

She shrugged. "You're usually really confident and fearless. A bit cocky and you also have a bit of a sarcastic streak, but you haven't acted sarcastic once tonight."

He scratched his head. "I can get rid of the sarcasm if you want to," he replied scared. He wanted to be perfect for her. He didn't want to screw their relationship up again.

Payson rolled her eyes, getting a little annoyed. "I don't care how you act! I just want you to be yourself and comfortable around me like you usually are." She raised her voice a bit.

He scratched his head as he said, "I've just been thinking about our future."

"What about it?"

"Well, do you see our relationship going anywhere?"

She shrugged. "I mean, I guess."

Inside he was thanking God a million times. "Good," he said as he got up from his seat at the kitchen table to stand next to Payson. "Cause there isn't anyone I would rather have a future with."

Payson smiled as Austin continued to speak. "You know, this is the same meal my dad cooked for my mom when he proposed to her, except his was probably better," he paused, "hopefully his luck passes onto me."

Suddenly, Austin got down on one knee, taking Payson's hands in his. Payson gasped, tears forming in her eyes.

"Payson, what I said at Emily's wedding was true. I never stopped loving you, but somehow this time, I did something that I didn't even know was possible. I fell in love with you even more."

Payson smiled, looking into his eyes. "Since we got back together, I've been terrified of the day you realize that I'm not good enough for you, and you run away from me," he paused, "I cant lose you because I need you, Payson."

"So, I'm going to take Beyonce's advice," he paused, taking out the ring box from his pocket, "and try to put a ring on it," he said as a tear fell out of Payson's eyes.

"Payson Keeler, please, will you do the honors of becoming my wife?" He asked as he opened the ring box.

Payson's heart almost stopped beating as she saw the beautiful diamond ring that was in the box. She took a deep breath trying to stop herself from hysterically crying. "Is this why you were acting weird?"

"Yep, probably why your parents have been acting weird, too. I swear I thought they were going to spill it before I did."

"My parent's knew?" Now that Payson thought about it, her parents were acting unusual, too, for the past week or so.

"Yeah, I asked for their permission last week. My parents know as well, who are ecstatic, by the way. My sister knows, and your sister probably knows, too."

Payson laughed. "So, I was the only clueless one?" Austin nodded. "Yeah, sort of."

"Uh Payson, not trying to rush you, but can you say 'yes' or 'no,' before I completely piss in my pants?" Payson laughed. She totally forgot she didn't say 'yes' yet. She had said it about a thousand times in her head already.

She smiled and nodded, enthusiastically. "Of course, yes!"

She straightened her hand, as he slipped the ring onto her finger, before kissing her passionately on the lips. "I love you, Payson."

"I love you too, Austin, and listen, I'm not going anywhere," she said.

He smiled. "Good, cause neither am I."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: ...And that's a wrap! I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! That was probably my favorite chapter to write, very fluffy and cheesy. So, I have a Payson and Austin story that's on the way. It most likely won't be a romantic story (at least not exactly). It'll be VERY interesting and new. I don't think anyone has done anything that this one in the MIOBI fanfic community. I think people will enjoy it, hopefully. It's very unrealistic, but it's like I said interesting. Please, Review your final reviews for this story. Please.


End file.
